


Kind Medic, Malicious Scout

by CoffeeBorne_Addict



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild touching, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBorne_Addict/pseuds/CoffeeBorne_Addict
Summary: Bumblebee is overworked and a certain minty medic on the enemy side is his only relief.





	Kind Medic, Malicious Scout

Dedicated to Milagrosen on Tumblr!! I sincerely hope you enjoy this masterpiece!!  
~~~

Optimus had really thrown Bumblebee in for a loop this time. Scout this, scout that. Was that drone interrogated? Did it suffer just enough during the extractment of locations of energon deposits? From sunrise until sunset it was constant out and about for a straight week. The only reason he did not run night operations was because Arcee preferred to work at night than broad daylight.

When he finally received his chance for liberty, he told the Prime to frag off. Of course, not in those precise words. He did not want a death sentence so soon. He left the Autobot Outpost and made a mad dash for the long stretches of Jasper, Nevada’s interstate before he would get called back for another Primus-forsaken scouting mission.

Bumblebee activated his encrypted communications link, sending a short message to the receiving end, ::Babe, are you there?::

The response was almost instant, as though Knock Out was expecting the outreach, ::I’m right here.::

::Come see me. I need you right now.::

Knock Out deduced that his lover was stressed just by the sound of his voice. He set down the instrument he was tweaking, covering up his medical utensils. ::I’ll be right over. I promise I won’t be long.::

::See you soon, babe.:: The communication link was terminated moments after.

Bumblebee kept going on one stretch of interstate until he decreased in speed and drove down a gravel road, the ‘Do Not Enter’ barrier long removed. The gravel road followed alongside a steep ridge, descending into what used to be a tourist cave attraction. Once at the mouth of one particular cave, Bumblebee transformed and stepped inside. The burning sun no longer touched him and the black on his chassis could finally cool with the cave’s shadow. He sat against the wall, adjusting his wings so that he did not crush them. Bumblebee did not realize how tense he was until he allowed himself to relax.

Before he knew it, the familiar hum of an engine was within audioshot. Bumblebee pushed himself into a standing position as Knock Out transformed and entered the cave.  
Knock Out found himself being pulled flush against the other frame, dark colored arms tightly wrapping around his waist. Their lips met in a kiss; an unspoken request of comfort and tranquility was passed.

“I’m here now, Bee.” The mint colored mech said softly. “Let whatever you have weighing you down go.”

The Decepticon barely made a complaint at how tight his lover held him. Knock Out simply remained in the embrace until Bumblebee loosened his hold. “It’s just overwork killing me as of right now. But it’s a lot better, now that you’re here, babe.”

Knock Out pressed his forehelm against Bumblebee’s, gazing into his crimson optics. “I can massage away your troubles if you’d like. Help you relax a little more.”

“I would love that.”

The medic began with his lover’s door wings as soon as they settled on the cavern floor. Knock Out cradled the bottom edge with one servo and he stroked the top edge with the other. The gesture was much like the holding and petting of a cat. It was a gentle coax to let the wing fully relax. Once Knock Out felt the weight of the wing on his servo, he used two digits to slowly knead the joint attaching the wing to Bumblebee’s back.

The other wing twitched and Bumblebee straightened his posture when shivers traveled up and down his spinal strut. “Primus, that feeling…”

“I’ve only just started.” Knock Out chuckled, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on Bumblebee’s helm. “Now, tell me your frustrations so that I can ease them away.”

“Where should I start? Optimus has me running up and down the slagging world, trying to figure out Megatron’s ploys. Even though I never return empty-handed, Optimus doesn’t even give me a moment to breathe!” Bumblebee paused to groan in absolute bliss as Knock Out massaged the cloth and leather of his door wing. “I wake up, travel to one country and come back only to get transported to another slagging country to do the same thing. It’s been just that for this last week.”

With the servo cupping Bumblebee’s wing, Knock Out squeezed gently up and down the bottom side. Bumblebee paused to relish the sensation it gave him. “Sometimes… whenever Optimus overworks me, I feel like the only way I can relax is to fake my own demise.”

Knock Out chuckled, pecking the wing in his hold before moving onto the next one. “Don’t do that either. I prefer that you were alive and well.”

Bumblebee allowed a small smile to surface. “I wouldn’t leave you on purpose.”

“Even by accident, don’t you dare offline.” The mint colored mech prodded his lover’s side with a digit.

Bumblebee did his best not to squirm at the small jab. “I can’t guarantee accidents, but I can guarantee that I won’t offline on purpose.”

“That’s good enough for me.”  
~~

It seemed like exhaustion finally caught up to the scout. Knock Out smiled softly as he stroked the dark colored helm with a tender touch to not rouse the Autobot. He relished the purring sound from the other engine. However, he would never tell Bumblebee he purrs while in recharge. The scout would never forgive him.

As he held his lover, his spark ached. As enemies, this was never to happen. One night became many and no emotions became plentiful. He had fallen in love with this scout and Bumblebee fell in love with the Decepticon medic. Knock Out prayed that no one found out. Megatron would more than likely exile him whereas Optimus would kill Bumblebee with a single stroke. Unless Bumblebee defected. Perhaps Megatron would give him clemency.

It was a dangerous dance they were doing, but for love, they would risk everything.

Once the sky outside started turning orange and red, Bumblebee stirred. His red optics were slightly dim. He huffed as he slowly sat up. “They want me back.”

Knock Out was slightly disappointed. “When will I see you again?”

Bumblebee cupped the other cheek, leaning forward to place a kiss. “Soon. I’ll let you know when I’m at liberty again. I’ll give back the favor too.”

The medic squeaked a little as Bumblebee touched right over his valve cover. “Bumblebee, you’re such a tease!”

A predatory grin formed on Bumblebee’s lips. “For you, babe, I’ll tease you all day.”

Knock Out rolled his optics, smiling. “Get going, Bee. I’ll be waiting.”

Bumblebee parted with a loving kiss before transforming at the mouth of the cave and driving up the ridge. The medic sighed as he stood up from the cavern floor and watched as the dark colored muscle car became smaller and smaller.


End file.
